Oneshot Heaven 2007
by Animouse03
Summary: Collection of short stories staring our favorite Gundam Boys! Yaoi and Hetero warnings
1. Silent Heartbreak

**Title: **One-shot Heaven 2007

**Over All Rating:** A for Adult; contains swearing and sexual references.

**Summary:** Collection of short stories staring our favorite Gundam Boys! Yaoi, Hetero, Yuri and more!

**Author's Note:** This is a collection of one-shots inspired by various items, comments or pictures. Each story will be categorized and rated separately. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing. This story is for entertaining purposes only.

**Summary: **Heero's family just keeps growing and Duo muses over a lost opportunity. Angst

**Story Rating: **T for Teen; mild swearing and romantic themes

**Pairings:** 1x2

**Silent Heartbreak**

The morning was beautiful and the birds just outside of the window were chirping happily, as they usually were. Duo counted four eggs in the nest. They would be hatching soon, he was sure of it. He'd been watching them for the last few days. They were just finishing their nest when he moved in. He felt a certain connection with the birds who occupied his window sill. Four eggs. Just like the four children currently running around the Yuy household.

Looking past the birds, Duo could see Heero Yuy, the proud father, walking down the drive across the street to pick up his paper. Little Odin trailed behind him, his little clone, with a plastic briefcase and clip on tie (he had insisted on both for his eighth birthday). It still amazed Duo how much Odin looked like his father.

"He's gonna be a heartbreaker when he grows up." Duo said to the birds, whose attention didn't wane from the eggs in the least.

The front door opened and there she stood; Mrs. Relena Yuy. She stood wearing her usual pink business suit and trying to balance her briefcase in one hand and the newest member of the Yuy family in her other. Behind her emerged two smaller heads, laughing and running in circles as they circled the yard.

Duo watched them playing and his eyes found the birds again. They were oblivious to the children, except for perhaps being grateful that they were across the street and no where near their precious nest. He envied them.

As he usually did, Heero watched them play, smiled and pat each of them on the head before heading to his car. It was Tuesday, which meant it was Heero's turn to drop the kids off at school while baby Lisa went with mom to the office. Odin scoffed his head at his younger siblings and climbed into the passenger seat of his fathers' car, ever the diplomat-in-training. William and Milly, six and four, made another run around the yard before jumping into the backseat and waving goodbye to their mother.

Duo often dreamed of fathering children. He had grown up alone, so the prospect of one day having a large family gave him something to look forward to in the future. Of course it would be difficult for him to have that family when he was alone. His eyes locked on the baby in Relena's arms and the sudden urge to vomit rose in the back of his mind. But he couldn't blame her. She wasn't the one afraid of her emotions.

Relena laughed and waved through the tinted windows to where she knew her children sat, then she walked to the open front door and shared a good-bye kiss with her husband. Heero would do as he always did and run his hand through her soft hair, gently stroking her cheek as he pulled away. Then, he bent over and kissed Lisa's head before climbing into his car and backing down the drive. Relena watched him go, then strapped Lisa into her own car and drove herself to work.

What was it about women that men found so attractive? Was it the ability to reproduce? Well, science was getting close to changing that. Eventually even gay couples would be having children, Duo was sure of it. So really the reproduction factor was a rather flimsy excuse to marry a woman. Men were far more satisfying and they required much less fuss. It was Duo's own fault that he didn't have one now.

Heero had always been the strong one. All through high school he had been the protector type; Fighting for the meek and innocent when they couldn't fight for themselves. That had been Duo's role in high school. Duo Maxwell: the pastor's son. He spent the bulk of high school picking fights that he couldn't win in a desperate attempt to gain some attention. But he never had to pick a fight with Heero. Heero always gave him the attention he desired without even asking.

Heero was the perfect student. He always got straight As and was constantly setting school records. He never really fit into any of the clicks, because they all loved him. He pacified the jocks so they wouldn't beat up the nerds. He joked with the skaters while spending his weekends with the hackers, breaking into the school system so they could download video games for other students. All of this was why Duo had been amazed when Heero wanted to spend time with him.

Duo attended the lunch time bible study mostly because it made his father happy, so when Heero had asked to meet him, Duo hadn't hesitated when he said yes. They became fast friends and spent most waking hours together. Then the day came that Duo still kicked himself over.

It was junior year. The annual Spring Fling was coming up and every girl in school was giddy over being asked out. Heero had just about every girl in their class bombard him, just hoping that he would ask them to the dance. But he never did. He never even spared them a second glance. Duo had always felt privileged because Heero never once blew him off for a girl. As the dance approached, most of the girls gave up hope on Heero and accepted invitations from others, but still Heero hadn't asked anyone.

Finally, about a day or so before the dance, he and Heero were standing in the hallway while Duo searched desperately through his locker for the book he swore he left there just the other day.

"Damn it! It couldn't have walked off!" Duo shouted into the hollow confined of his locker.

"With everything that's growing in there, I don't know about that." Heero teased from beside him.

Duo sent him a glare before continuing his search.

"I hear Hilde thinks you're going to ask her to the dance."

Duo stopped searching at the strange tone in Heero's voice. "Huh?"

Cobalt eyes met soft violet ones and Duo noticed something strange about his friend's demeanor. Something he'd never noticed before, but couldn't pin point it. "Hilde. Are you going to ask her to the dance?" Heero asked again.

Duo was dumbstruck. "Uhh…I don't know…" He gave up in his search and closed the locker door. "I guess so."

Heero's face became unreadable and he nodded. "Oh."

Duo raised a brow in confusion. "I mean, who else would I ask? Everyone else is taken by this point."

Heero nodded. "Yeah." He agreed and walked away to his class.

The dance wasn't anything spectacular and Duo barely remembered it. Hilde Schbeiker had ditched him about five minutes in and spent the rest of the night laughing with her girl friends while Duo wandered from punch bowl to punch bowl. Heero ended up going with the head cheerleader and captain of the debate team, Relena Darlian. They didn't speak much during the dance as Relena kept pulling Heero back onto the dance floor or sending him off for drinks.

Their relationship was never the same after that. Heero started dating Relena and Duo had been pushed to the back burner. The rest of high school was filled with lonely weekends with the occasional meeting at the local burger place, but even then Relena tagged along so Duo and Heero could never have one of their heart-to-hearts that Duo loved so much. It went on that way into college and up to the day Heero showed up at Duo's door with the big news.

"Relena and I are getting married."

Duo remembered feeling like all of the air in his body had been drained in one swift moment leaving him twitching on the floor. At the time, he didn't realize why his heart ached at those words, but it wouldn't be long before he learned the truth.

"Married huh?" Duo had finally managed to say. "Well, congratulations buddy!"

Heero nodded and sat down when offered a chair. "Relena wants a short engagement so we've set the date for March."

"Three months?" Duo asked incredulously. "That's cutting it awfully close."

Heero nodded. "I know. That's what I tried to tell her."

"Never could understand women." Duo shook his head and sat at the table across from his friend.

"Duo, am I making the right choice?"

Again Duo's jaw hit the floor. Heero always had a way of asking just the right question at just the wrong time that left Duo picking up pieces of himself left from the spontaneous combustion.

"I mean, is she really the one?"

Duo wasn't sure how to answer. He had never been good at romance. "Well…who else would you be with?"

Heero's eyes darkened as he looked at Duo across the table. His gaze was so intense that Duo actually had to shift under it. Duo felt his palms begin to sweat and suddenly he was very aware of how very small his kitchen table was.

But Duo never said anything. Eventually Heero left, leaving Duo alone in the tiny house he shared with two old high school buddies, Trowa Barton and Quatre Winner. Just as Relena planned, the wedding went off without a hitch and Duo found himself standing next to his best friend as he said his vows. Behind him Quatre was crying and Trowa was passing him tissues from his pocket. Wufei Chang was playing the piano while his wife, Meilan, stood behind Relena and held her bouquet during the kiss.

Heero spent most of the reception meeting and greeting his new in-laws while Duo made small talk amongst the grooms men. As the party began to wind down, Heero managed to break away from the last of the guests and find Duo sitting alone finishing a glass of champagne.

"Have fun?" His tone was cold and almost uncertain.

It made Duo shiver. "Yeah, great party." He smiled up at his friend, downing the last in his glass. "Guess I should go. You have a honeymoon to get to." He winked.

Heero nodded, but didn't respond. The silence made Duo a little uncomfortable.

"So, Spain huh? You'll have to let me know how that goes." Duo smiled.

Heero nodded. "I will."

More silence.

Eventually Duo got agitated with his behavior and grabbed him by the forearm. "I think we need to chat." He hissed before dragging him into the men's room. "What's up with you Heero?" Duo asked as the door closed. "I thought this was supposed to be the happiest day of your life, but you look like someone just shot your cat!"

Heero's expression darkened and he seemed to become even colder. "How I behave on my wedding day has nothing to do with you."

"Oh doesn't it?" Duo asked, his voice raising. "How many times have you come to me about Relena? I feel so in-tune with your relationship that I'm surprised you didn't ask me to say the vows with you!"

"You're an idiot." Heero countered and made a move to leave the room.

"I'm an idiot!" Duo shouted and blocked his way. "Why don't you tell me something I don't know?!"

"Okay." Heero stopped trying to get past Duo and stared at him. "I'm in love with you."

There it was again. Those shocking statements that Heero had become so good at, only this one was the most intense of them all.

"You're…what?"

"You heard me." Heero said coldly. "Think about it, Duo. I didn't ask anyone to the Spring Fling in junior year in anticipation of you asking me. I came to you after I got engaged hoping you would try and talk me out of it. But you didn't. You never said or did anything so I did what was expected of me."

Duo was mentally floored. Heero loved him. He really loved him. It all made since in an instant. The casual flirting they so loved, the attention Duo craved…all of it was summed up in one simple word: love. Duo was as much in love with Heero as Heero was in love with him. Why hadn't he been smart enough to see it sooner?

"Heero, I…"

"You what?" Heero's gaze lost all compassion and longing and were nothing but cold walls. "You love me too?"

Duo nodded dumbly, unable to form words against his harsh tone.

"It's a little late for that, Duo." Heero spat. "I'm married now. That's a commitment I can't back out of. You're father's a priest, you should know that."

Duo was still speechless. How could he have been such an idiot?

"I love you, Duo." Heero said again, softer this time. "I always will. But now I'm with Relena because you didn't say anything." Without another word, he pushed himself out of the bathroom and drove off with his new wife and out of Duo's life forever.

They shared casual conversation over the years. Heero kept up his friends on the progress of his ever growing family and in turn he always wanted to hear about Duo's salvage business. They spoke like mature adults as though they never had the conversation in the bathroom so many years ago, but Duo remembered it.

He remembered it because it plagued his dreams every night. And now he was in a nice house, in a nice neighborhood, with a nice birds nest on his window sill, forced to look across the street every morning and see the Yuy family living their nice lives. Yes, a beautiful morning indeed.

End


	2. A New Nativity

**Summary: **Quatre is "forced" into the role of Mary for the Nativity play. With Heero as the angel what will their rehearsals bring to the surface?

**Story Rating: **M for Mature; Slight Lemon

**Pairings:** 1x4  
** !!Warning!!** "x" romantic relationship

* * *

**A New Nativity**

"Come on Quat! You look great!"

"I look ridicules."

"Oh, just come out here."

Quatre Raberba Winner stepped out of the dressing room and immediately wanted to crawl back in at the cat calls he received. "Oh come on guys! Stop it!" He shouted, blushing fiercely.

The Maxwell Church was putting on a live action nativity scene for Christmas this year but unfortunately all of the women were gone for the week at a retreat.

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" Quatre groaned.

"You _are_ the most feminine one of us all, Quat." Duo Maxwell reasoned.

"What?! I am not! Besides what about your hair? You've been mistaken for a woman a lot!"

"The hair does not make the man. Or in this case the woman." Duo chuckled.

Quatre had begrudgingly agreed after much discussion; even though Christmas was not something he celebrated; but now he was beginning to regret it.

"It'll just be for one night, Quatre. You'll survive." Trowa Barton smirked.

Quatre sent him a glare. "That's easy for you to say. You're a freaking wise man!"

"A real man wouldn't argue when given a task." Wufei Chang sneered from his position in the corner.

"Then you be Mary!" Quatre challenged.

A nasty little smirk crossed Wufei's face. "Oh, I wouldn't want to take away that pleasure from you, Winner."

Quatre glared. "This is ridicules!" He shouted, finally collapsing into a chair.

"Are you saying you won't do it?" Duo asked, sitting on the floor in front of his friend with a well rehearsed pout on his face.

"Of course I'll do it!" Quatre shouted. "I always do it!" He pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You'll do great."

Quatre looked up at the low purr of Heero Yuy; and purr was the only way to describe it. There was something in his voice that made Quatre's heart skip a beat and a delicate blush start to creep its way up his neck.

"I can help you with your lines if that's what you're worried about." Heero offered.

Quatre sighed and leaned back. "Okay." He agreed and then shot daggers at Duo. "I swear I'll get you back for this one."

Duo stuck his tongue out at the blond and giggled, dancing away. Quatre rolled his eyes and slumped further into his chair.

"I'll come to your dorm around 8. Is that alright?" Heero asked.

"Hm? Oh, yes that's fine." He nodded distractedly, sitting up. This was going to be the worst experience of his life.

"So, how would you like to start with the conception scene?" Heero asked as Quatre shut the door to his tiny dorm room.

Heero was very kind to help him rehearse, but to be honest, his presence made Quatre sweat. They hadn't known each other long, having only met due to a seating arrangement in their freshman comp class. But Heero was smart; smarter than most of the people in that class. So smart in fact, that he ended up correcting the teachers a time or two. Since then, Quatre had been quite fond of the taller man.

Keeping his back to Heero while he made sure the door was "secure," Quatre tried to hide the blush that spread across his face at the word conception. "Yeah sure." He turned towards the kitchen. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Hn." Heero's voice was surprisingly loud and when Quatre turned he found Heero mere inches from him. "You said you were having trouble remembering your lines?" He asked, his voice resonating that low sultry tone that always made Quatre shiver.

"Y-yes." Quatre shivered. He could feel Heero's breath now.

Heero's hand reached up and brushed a stray hair from the blonds face. "Greetings, you who are highly favored." He purred and Quatre felt his knees get weak. "The Lord is with you." Heero's hand moved lower, trailing down Quatre's neck eliciting a slight whimper from the short blond.

"Do not be afraid, Mary," He cooed, moving his lips in and placing a gently kiss on Quatre's neck. "you have found favor with God."

This time Quatre's whimper turned into a moan as Heero's lips trailed lower to his color bone. His talented fingers trailed along his sides to his waist and gently pulled away Quatre's shirt from his belt.

"You will be with child," Heero continued. His fingers slipped under Quatre's shirt and ran seductively along his stomach, "and give birth to a son," his fingers moved higher, pulling the shirt with him, "and you are to give him the name Jesus."

Quatre was a ball of mush by the time Heero reached his chest and he dumbly allowed Heero to remove the troublesome clothing.

Heero dropped the shirt to the floor and returned both hands to the tender flesh before him. "He will be great and will be called the Son of the Most High." Heero gently guided Quatre backwards into the living room and Quatre gasped when the back of his calves hit the sofa. "The Lord God will give him the throne of his father David," He pushed Quatre down into the sofa and quickly joined him, his lips moving impressively along Quatre's chest and stomach. "and he will reign over the house of Jacob forever,"

Quatre eyes fluttered shut and he bit his lip to suppress a moan of pleasure as Heero moved his lips and tongue along his pant line.

Heero paused in his menstruations and looked up at Quatre. "His kingdom will never end."

Quatre took a moment to calm his breathing before opening his eyes and looking down at the sexy brunette. Heero looked into Quatre's eyes, silently asking permission to continue.

Quatre swallowed. "H-how will this be," He said softly. "since I am a…a…v-virgin?" He said nervously.

Heero's half smile made Quatre moan in anticipation. "The Holy Spirit will come upon you," He said softly, gently stroking Quatre's stomach. "and the power of the Most High will overshadow you." Slowly but with purpose, Heero moved so his body was covering the blond. "and the power of the Most High will overshadow you." He rested his body against Quatre's and met his eyes. "So the holy one to be born will be called the Son of God." He tucked a strand of blond hair behind Quatre's ear. "Even Elisabeth your relative is going to have a child in her old age," He smirked and his hand ran down his bare chest. "and she who was said to be barren is in her sixth month."

Quatre smiled as he slowly became more comfortable with Heero's weight on top of him. He found he liked this position very much.

"For nothing," Heero stopped his hand just above Quatre's belt. "is impossible with God." He finished, looking deep into Quatre's baby blue eyes.

The small blond could feel Heero's breath on his lips and it made him shiver. "I am the Lord's servant. May it be to me as you have said."

Heero smiled and finally covered Quatre's lips with his own.

The applause erupted through the small theater as "Mary and Joseph" took their final bows and the curtain closed. Quatre sighed and flopped onto the hail bail that was Mary's seat for the live action nativity scene that ended the play.

"Man, I gotta play the father of Jesus more often." Duo smirked, removing his Joseph headdress.

"I thought Joseph was only supposed to be the step-father of Jesus." Quatre smirked, removing his own headdress.

"Potatoes, Potaatos." He shrugged and threw the headdress off stage. "The point is the man had connections."

Quatre rolled his eyes and lay back in the soft hay and closed his eyes.

"You did great."

Quatre smiled. He didn't need to see the face to know that Heero was standing over him. He opened his eyes and looked straight into cobalt blue ones and his smile only increased. "Thanks to you."

Heero shrugged, seemingly indifferent to the whole affair.

"Hey guys! Guess what?" Duo shouted as he bounded back on stage. "Sister Helen said we did so well that she wants us to put on a play in February for Valentine's Day!"

Quatre sat up and smiled politely, though inside he was cringing. "Okay. Which one?"

"Jacob and Rachel. It's a love story!" Duo giggled, already looking pointedly at Quatre.

Quatre grinned and glanced at Heero. The taller man shrugged, glanced at the blond with a twinkle in his eye and turned, walking back into the rigging for the stage. Quatre turned back to Duo and raised his hand. "I'll be Rachel."

End


End file.
